The present invention relates in general to the field of patient supports, such as hospital beds. In particular, the invention relates to an improved control system that provides enhanced control of the patient support and accessories mounted at the patient support and, further, provides enhanced information related to the patient support and the patient and, further, allows for improved monitoring of the patient.